Broke
by Skittows
Summary: Akashi holds a meeting with the GoM only to inform them that he's shredded all his cash, leaving him BROKE. With nothing left to spare, the redhead asks for help. What could the rainbow possibly offer him? No matter how rich he is or might be, it wouldn't hurt to build a 'Lemonade Stand'.
1. GoM Lemonade

**A/N:**

_Another fictional story already?! Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt._

_Here's a fic about teamwork and doing business with a rich friend that suddenly became poor (in this case, Akashi)... _

_Enjoy! :D_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and it's fictional characters. I only own the plot of this story._

* * *

**Prologue_: GoM Lemonade_**

"Listen up, everyone!" Akashi's command silenced the five, except for Kuroko who was already quiet. The Generation of Miracles were all summoned in one area, which was located in Seirin's gymnasium. Not your everyday choice, but it was just for a short while. Thankfully, the gym was empty so there was nobody around them except each other. The six were all clumped up in the middle, Akashi being the center of attraction.

"Why'd you call us out here?" Asked Midorima as if he didn't want to be in that place. Everyone, in fact, was eager to know the reason to what Akashi was planning.

"Well... I'M BROKE!" Their former team captain finally spoke. Everyone easily became confused. The problem could easily be solved if the five were to simply hand over some temporary cash to Akashi, but they too were also low on dough. At least, they weren't as broke as Akashi at that time. The five could at least buy their own resources. The redhead on the other hand, couldn't dare buy gummies.

It wasn't like Akashi to bring up something that wasn't very team-like. The five put on their confused faces, not knowing if their former captain was just trolling them. But, as always, none of them had the right to talk back to him in a disrespectful way.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Aomine lazily said in a way that he wasn't in the mood to help unless he got a little something special from his efforts. A gravure magazine, maybe?

"Is it bad to be broke, Akashicchi? I mean, your family's rich. They could give you money if you're still not satisfied with yourself." Kise suggested. But, his suggestion only made things worse for the redhead.

"That's my problem!" Akashi retorted. "My parents are gone on vacation!"

"Then, how about you wait for them to come home?" Once again, the blonde tried to help.

"No! They'll kill me when they come home and think I'm irresponsible after they see me with little cash left in my wallet! They'd probably even lower my allowance!" Akashi begged. He had no other choice but to ask for help.

"I don't feel like helping, count me out." Aomine whined, but it was a bad move to do when in the middle of one of Akashi's important meetings. Before making his way through the door, the redhead had already made his way in front of the dark skin. Not only that, but what Akashi held in his hand were his famous red scissors that were ready to cut Aomine's face. The scissors were pointing to Aomine in such a deadly distance, one wrong move and his nose would be a goner.

"Leave, and I'll kill you." The captain intimidated. After pissing his pants, Aomine reluctantly managed to stay. As soon as they were all back to their places, Akashi spoke once more.

"Alright, I need ideas. How can we get quick cash as a team without exerting too much effort?"

"Uh... I could volunteer for a sweet-food eating contest." Murasakibara contributed.

"Idiot, I said as a TEAM." Explained the redhead.

"WE could volunteer for an eating contest!" The giant replied excitedly.

"No! That's idiotic. I need real ideas." Akashi was getting impatient from his teammates' stupidity.

"We could play street ball!" Aomine suggested, being the basketball addict he is.

"I believe we're too OP for that." The captain declined.

"What's OP? Old Pussy?" Midorima wondered while simultaneously pushing up his glasses. A hit from his angered redhead captain came afterwards.

"Idiot! I meant Over Powered!"

"Maybe we could all model together!" Proposed the blonde.

"Stupid blonde! Modeling's for homos." Akashi denied with a poker face trapped in his emotion.

"So mean, Akashicchi!"

"How about we sell your lucky items, Shintaro?" Akashi sadistically advocated, his grin almost touching his ears as he saw the carrot gulp in fear of losing his luck. Suddenly, a final idea came from the former Phantom Sixth Man.

"What if we make a Milkshake Stand?" Kuroko suggested rather calmly, hoping deep inside that his idea gets picked.

Luckily, it did! But, the most Akashi could do was replace the fact that they should sell Vanilla Beverages.

"Forget a Milkshake Stand, let's build a LEMONADE STAND!" Exclaimed the redhead ever-so delightedly, praying that the idea better yet just work before his parents get home.

And so, the '_GoM Lemonade_' business began.


	2. The Yellow Fruit

**Chapter 2: _The Yellow Fruit_**

The project started right away. Of course, the lemonade stand had to be located near a popular area which was in fact near Seirin High. Since Kuroko lives closest to the school, the former Teiko Basketball team was forced to visit his abode. It was a weekend anyway, so there were to classes that day. Visiting a friend's house wouldn't hurt, right?

After they passed through the school, they proceeded to walk their way to Kuroko's house. The five all followed the pale teen as they walked in the pedestrian lane. Clueless as a duckling, no one even knew where his house was, not even last year in Teiko. The poor loner never really had visitors to start with.

They all stayed behind Kuroko, who was in the lead. Right behind him was Kise, and behind the blonde was Murasakibara who cradled a paper bag of snacks with him. Following the giant was Midorima, who carried with him a lucky item. Aomine was tailing behind him, lazily placing his arms behind his head. Akashi was the last one in line. As much as he wanted to be in front for size reasons, he tasked himself to supervise the team, just in case someone screws something up.

"Uh... Kurokocchi?" Kise impatiently asked. Without speaking, Kuroko simply turned his head to the blonde.

"Where exactly is your house?" Added the model.

"Oh, don't worry. We're almost there. It's actually pretty close, that's why I'm never late." He replied rather soullessly.

"Does your house have a blender? You know, for the lemonade?" Akashi awkwardly questioned the shadow.

"I sadly don't. Can't afford it. That's why I go to Maji Burger for milkshakes rather than making them on my own. And plus, that's not how you make lemonade." Kuroko responded back. He was surprised to know that his former team captain doesn't know how to make a simple refreshing beverage. Maybe it's because he's too rich to make some himself and simply buys them instead?

"Well, Tetsuya... Do you have the ingredients at home?" The redhead asked once more.

"Nope."

"What?! Then, how are we supposed to make lemonade?!" Aomine childishly complained from behind Midorima, who almost became deaf. "Wait a second..." The dark skin added while he mischievously stared at what Shutoku's number one shooter had comfortably sitting onto his left palm, which was wrapped in taping.

It was a _lemon_.

"Akashi, we could use that thing!" The ace shouted out to his former captain as he proceeded to point his mighty finger at the yellow fruit.

"Oh yeah..." The redhead glady noticed as he sadistically looked at the lemon. "Shintaro, hand it over."

"NO! It's my lucky item for today. I can't let you take it!" Midorima protested as if it was his life on the line. He had guts to deny his former captain's orders, especially when he was emmiting his intimidating aura.

"Hand it over or else." Akashi refused to lose.

"Or else what?" The carrot stubbornly asked.

"Or else... I'll break your fingers."

"That's illegal. You'll end up in juvy! And plus, you're never gonna get your hands on this bad bo-" Midorima tried to prove them wrong. But, as he pointed to his lucky item, he found that it was no longer sitting on his left hand. In fact, it was nowhere near the carrot. His heart skipped a beat as he started thinking about what could've happened to the lemon.

'Did it fall out of my hand?' He thought to himself. But, he was wrong once again. It was stolen from him by the least expected person to do so. From the group of miracles, the one to take it from Midorima's hands without such notice was none other than...

... Kuroko Tetsuya?!

A vein began throbbing on Midorima's head as soon as he saw the unnacceptable abomination.

"Hey, give that back, you little shitface!" Vulgar words came from the teen who used to have a lemon placed on his hand.

"Over my dead body." An unexpected taunt came from Kuroko who was now running for his life while holding a lemon with one hand and shouting 'YOLO' with pride. Even Akashi couldn't do anything about what they had just seen from their former Sixth Man with their own naked eyes.

"Ehem..." A throat clear spawned in from the giant once Kuroko was at least 10 meters away from them.

"What is it, Atushi?" Asked Akashi, still not over the act that Kuroko presented to them.

"I'm out of snacks... Let's go buy some from the convenience store." Murasakibara replied after he chewed the last Pocky stick he had in his sack of treats. The others agreed with a nod and proceeded to leave Kuroko behind.

"Maybe the store has some lemons as well." Midorima added as he adjusted his glasses.

"And the ingredients we need, right Akashicchi?" Kise joyfully cackled.

"Wait, lemme just text Tetsuya." Akashi insisted right before pulling out his phone from his pocket.

* * *

_**To:** Testuya  
__**Subject:** Lemons_

_While we buy the ingredients, how about you set up the lemonade stand near Seirin?_

* * *

After the message was sent, they all proceeded to walk their way to a familiar convenience store leaving Kuroko behind.

* * *

_So, how'd you like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it! That would totally help me a lot. ;)_

_I'll update this when I have the time, be sure to leave a favorite or follow if you enjoyed this story. :D_

_May your Color be Ever in the Rainbow,_

_- **Skittows**_


	3. New Recruit

**Chapter 3: **_**New Recruit**_

Meanwhile, Kuroko's Nokia suddenly vibrated ever-so violently, causing his weak body to shake into submission. After the painful fight with his phone, the shadow finally managed to view the message.

* * *

_**1 Message Received  
From:**__ Akashi-kun  
__**To:**__ Testuya_

_**Subject:**__ Lemons_

_While we buy the ingredients, how about you set up the lemonade stand near Seirin?_

* * *

Kuroko's heart was instantly broken after reading the message that came from Akashi, but outside he stayed calm like usual. Kuroko's face was always unreadable.

Thinking through it, Kuroko easily regretted his actions even more: how the unforgivably pale teen sacrificed his dignity only to steal Midorima's lemon wasn't the smartest thing he did. Life sucks right now for the bluenette. He realized that it was useless to take away the carrot's yellow fruit for no reason, now that he read the message. Kuroko wanted to pummel the lemon down to the ground but kept in in his little pocket instead, for future reasons. Fitting it in his pocket was hard enough, but patience took it's time as the teen managed to actually do it. Other than the fact that it looks like he has a gigantic boil hidden under his pants, the lemon felt rather comfortable in Kuroko's pockets.

"Hm... How should I set up the stand?" The bluenette thought to himself as he walked home alone.

* * *

The five made their way inside the shop, instantly being the center of attraction. Everyone in the store quickly turned their heads to face the most renowned basketball team there is in Japan.

"Oh my God, it's the Generation of Miracles!" A Japanese student said to the other teen beside him, who was browsing through snacks.

But as always, the five were used to such large amounts of attention and simply ignored it. Immediately, they parted their ways to shop for what they need. Akashi's orders were quick and absolute; no one denied them and every one understood them.

The former captain of the Generation of Miracles instructed Midorima to buy the lemons, told Murasakibara to get the sugar, and ordered Aomine to fetch the ice. Of course, he told Kise and Midorima to pay for it themselves because the redhead couldn't bother losing anymore money. Other than that, the number one shooter bought a lemon for himself and the purple-haired giant spent his own dough on a large handful of sweet snacks from Pocky to Maiubo.

They shopped with finesse, similar to how they play basketball. Murasakibara ended up carrying all of the plastic bags filled with lemon, sugar, and ice, obviously because Akashi knew he could easily do it judging his size.

Just as the team was about to leave, they suddenly heard a cringeworthyl voice that came from behind them.

"Aomine? Is that you?"

The deep voice crawled up and down the dark skin's spine. The Engrish sentence made him shudder in fear, knowing that his reputation towards his former teammates would be crushed. Aomine was secretly hiding the fact that he and the other redhead were 'friends'. He had no other choice but to turn around and face the American. Aomine knew it would be mean to ignore him.

"Kagami... Long time no see..." The dark skin shamefully greeted as Kagami greeted him back.

"Wait... You're friends with this idiot?!" Midorima scolded.

"Of course he is! He gave me a Pokémon card, right Aomine?" Kagami smiled imbecillicly as he showed the green-headed shooter his ultra-mega rare Mewtwo card.

"Aominecchi, you still collect cards?" Kise tried to hold in his laughter right when he heard the dark skin's deep dark secret.

"Mine-chin still collects cards!" Murasakibara childishly chanted, which really destroyed Aomine's self-esteem against his teammates.

"Th-that was a long time ago..." He defended as he started to feel a little fragile.

"Silence, everyone." Akashi hushed the group and proceeded to fearlessly look Kagami in the eyes. "What're you doing here?" He asked, suddenly annoyed at the fact that the first year was ruining their lemonade project.

"Um... I just came here to buy some water..." Kagami replied, frightened all of a sudden with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Akashicchi, maybe Kagamicchi could help us with our lemonade stand!" Kise stupidly revealed.

"Shhh! Don't tell him to join us!" Midorima tried to deny. As much as he wanted to get rid of Kagami, the carrot simply couldn't, for he wasn't the one in charge.

"Wait, you guys are making a lemonade stand?! Count me in!" Kagami butted in, excited to be accepted.

"And, why would I do that... Taiga?" Akashi went on, still waiting to know what importance the American could contribute to them.

"I have full experience in participating in these types of things. Trust me, I've done this a lot in America." The ace of Seirin, still not letting go of the Engrish accent, proudly introduced, leaving Akashi with a happy smile (for once) as his intimidating aura was suddenly wiped out.

Still feeling a little reluctant about everything, the heterochromatic redhead accepted Kagami's offer and welcomed him to the 'GoM Lemonade' buisness.

"So long as you work for me, you do what I say." Akashi maturely informed, which was not only a message for Kagami but also for the rest of the people who were participating. By the unforgiving looks on his face and the sadistic glare of his eyes, the five were instantly aware of how dead serious he was about their project that Kagami was suddenly involved in. A simple gulp that came from the frightened American satisfied the sadistic emperor. Being new at it, Kagami was easily frightened by Akashi's overwhelming sadism and was forced to piss his pants every once in a while.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Leave a review to tell me what you think about the story! :D_

_May your Color be Ever in the Rainbow,_

**_- Skittows_**


	4. The Stand

**Chapter 4:** _**The Stand**_

While the six (including Kagami) were on their way to check on the stand that Kuroko was setting up, curiousity hit the blonde once more.

"Akashicchi..." Kise commenced as if he was somehow concerned.

"What is it, Ryouta?" Their former captain replied.

"How did you even end up being broke?" The question from the model suddenly got every one intrigued to listen to the story about how Akashi became poor.

"Well... You see... I... Uh... I-" The nervous redhead was stuttering, he knew it would be wrong to tell a lie to them and how the true story had to be told. As risky as it was, it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth.

"Well guys... I wasted it all on Angry Birds shit!" Akashi said with false pride, deep inside he was on fire. The redhead constantly bit his lip as he tried to hide his loss. Admitting something like that takes guts, especially if your reputation didn't depend on buying useless Angry Birds stuffed toys and glassware.

"Akashi, are you serious?!" Aomine bolted, shocked to hear his former captain's story.

"Says the ganguro who still collects Pokémon cards!" Drawled the blonde who earned a kick to the back of his knees afterwards.

"Look, it was for my sister..." The heterochromatic teen tried to argue to save his self-worth.

"I don't think Aka-chin has a sister..." Murasakibara thought out loud.

"You know what? Forget it! Let's just go and check on what Tetsuya set up." Their former team captain (besides Kagami) was trying to change the subject at that point, and successfully did. But, the little Angry Birds story was still vividly stuck to their heads. Imagining Akashi going to a department store with a smile just to buy Angry Birds merchandise was a pain. Even so, as long they don't talk about it, Akashi stays happy.

* * *

After a minute more of walking, the crew finally made it to their chosen location and made their way to Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise enlivedly cried out as he rapidly pranced his way to Kuroko, who was calmly sitting on an outdoor chair.

As Kise hugged the emotionlessly carless Kuroko to death, Akashi was simply amazed at the shadow's work. The stand looked flawless: tucked into the clean outdoor table were three outdoor seats wherein the pale bluenette sat on one. Resting on top of the table was a cute little handmade sign made by Kuroko himself, which said "GoM Lemonade :3|¥50", each letter representing a different color of the rainbow. Not far away from the main sign were the smaller signs that said 'OPEN' and 'CLOSED', open being blue, and closed being red. Next to the signs was an empty jar whose purpose was for their income. And, followed by the jar was an empty glass jug, where their lemonade was supposed to be poured into. Right beside the jug were the transparent cups.

"Tetsuya, you did all this?" Akashi questioned out of amazement.

"Of course I did." He unrelentlessly replied back.

"Wait, one more thing." Suddenly, the American redhead interjected as he proceeded to take a black marker from his pocket.

"What are you doing, Taiga?!" The other redhead shrieked, suddenly frustrated.

Kagami did nothing special, he just did something that saved everyones arses.

"I didn't know Kagami-kun was part of our buisness." Kuroko wondered curiously.

"Of course I am!" The American bragged and at the same time, he was editing the sign that Kuroko worked hard on. "There we go!" Kagami put the lid back on his writing tool as he slowly backed away to see the finishing product he did with a simple marker.

"What the... ¥150?" Midorima exclaimed, confused about how Kagami was so skilled when it comes to business. The simple line that the taller redhead put in front of the 5 hit the spot. It looked pretty childish, but turns out it was the perfect price for lemonade. They get the profit while the customer gets the lemonade. It's only worth it if Akashi manages to perfect the mixture.

With the constant disturbance of summer heat, it was important to get everything right, especially the fee. With everyone sweating everywhere, a lemonade stand near a crowded area was the best thing to do. But, isn't it a weekend? Why, yes it is. The thing is, some people attend school to hang out, or even study. It was a good thing to know that Seirin High was filled with those kinds of students.

"Alright, listen up team." Akashi, being the boss of it all, commanded firmly, and before you know it everyone huddled. "For the first half of the day, Tetsuya, Ryouta, and Shintaro will be taking the shift. Then for the second half, Daiki, Taiga, and Atsushi will be working. I will be the one to refill the jug when it becomes empty. But, before all that, Daiki shall guard the stand while the rest, including me, are to enter Tetsuya's house to concoct the lemonade mixture. Any questions?"

"Uhm... One question..." Midorima said with a raised voice.

"What?"

"Why do I have to work with Kise?" He complained like a 6-year old.

"So mean, Midorimacchi!" Kise barged in, acting like a child as well.

"So mean, Midorimacchi!" Midorima mocked the blonde, playing as a different and much squeakier tone that wasn't even close to Kise's voice.

"At least I get to work with Kurokocchi! Take that-ssu!" The model ranted back.

"Shut the fuck up. You're giving me a headache." Aomine grumbled as he slowly became irritated at listening to Kise's vexatious voice everytime he complained.

"Ryouta, Shintaro. Shut up." The one with the Emperor Eye joined in.

"That oughta teach 'em." Added the dark skin, who was also given a warning right after.

"You too, Daiki. Now, stay here and guard this place while we visit Tetsuya's place." Akashi commanded, which forced everyone to proceed to do what they were tasked to do.

As the rest parted ways from Aomine, the dark skin impatiently took a seat, reluctant to stand guard while the others have the time of their lives.


	5. Teams

**Chapter 5: **_**Teams**_

"Okay, let's get started." Akashi stated as the six (excluding Aomine) entered Kuroko's simple abode. For a one-floored house, it seemed to have a charm. The stark design and minimum use of furniture simply said Kuroko. It was also clean, spotless even. Other than the fact that the bookshelf was flooding, everything else seemed fine. The kitchen was clean, and so was the living room along with the bathroom and bedroom.

As Murasakibara began to unpack all of the things they bought, everyone else made their way to the kitchen. It was a small cooking area made for cooking simple meals that Kuroko can manage to eat and immediately become satisfied with. The kitchen's countertops were made of white marble while its structure was made of a light-colored wood. In between the countertops was a white fridge fit for the pale shadow. The other appliances were hidden inside of the cupboards.

After the purple-haired giant finished unpacking their lemonade ingredients, he carefully placed them onto the countertop.

"Alright everyone." The shorter readhead notified and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing as they focused their attention to the one who recently spoke. As always, Aomine's nap was ruined once more. But, complaining would only lead him to a permanent sleep. "Let's make this quick: each one of us are to make a lemonade mix of our own. I do hope we bought enough supplies to do so. And of course, the best-tasting combination shall be the one to be used for our lemonade stand. Questions?"

"Uh... Can we do it with partners?" Kise immaturely commented.

"Fine." Akashi reluctantly agreed, he couldn't dare waste anymore time.

"I CALL DIBS ON KUROKOCCHI!" The blonde immediately called out as if it was a race.

"Kise-kun, please stop hugging me." Kuroko innocently gasped for air as he was tightly trapped in Kise's arms. The model did let go after a while, almost hesitantly unwilling to do so.

"I'll team up with Murasakibara!" Kagami annoyingly shouted after Kise.

"Well, I guess that leaves me with... *chokes*... Shintaro..." Akashi almost died saying such. The redhead simply despised Midorima deep inside. How he's obsessed with luck and depends on nothing but Oha-Asa pissed Akashi off. Relying on something rather fictional and not believing in himself is something that boils the redhead's blood. Even so, as a team captain and his friend, Akashi had to accept him anyway.

"Is there a problem, Akashi?" Midorima questioned, as if he cared about the heterochromatic teen.

"Nope, no there isn't. Let's begin, shall we?" Akashi insisted, afraid to once again spit out the truth about how he feels.

* * *

Aomine was bored, so bored that he couldn't sleep. The dark skin was at the level of boredom wherein he was so bored that he couldn't stop thinking about how bored he was.

But, rather than being bored while the lemonade crew was gone making lemonade, something caught Aomine's eye.

It lurked past him, then and back again.

They looked a tad bit familiar to him, older if even.

Their voices sounded almost as if the dark skin had heard them before, but just couldn't put his finger on it.

They sort of looked like they knew the place very well.

Could it be?

Yes, it could be.

And, it was...

It was...

_Seirin._

* * *

**A/N:**

_Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review! :D_

_I'll probably update this next week or something..._

_May your Color be Ever in the Rainbow,_

**_- Skittows_**


	6. Making the Mixture

**A/N:**

_I'm back with an update! Yay! Here's Chapter 6 of Broke!_

_I'll also be updating my other ones this week... Hopefully._

_You see, I'm a lazy writer. But, when I'm in the mood, I write until I die!_

_No, not really. But, you get the point: I very often experience writer's block._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think about it!_

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters._

_I only own the following story._

* * *

**Chapter 6: _Making the Mixture_**

Meanwhile in Kuroko's house, the three pairs of teams split up and temporarily marked their workplaces in different locations of the house as they carried their required ingredients with them. Midorima and Akashi stayed in the kitchen, Kuroko and Kise went to the living room, while Kagami and Murasakibara placed themselves in the dining room.

"Alright... So... How should we start?" Akashi asked Midorima, his rich mind unknown to the procedures.

"Uh... I guess we start with water." His partner replied as he knew a little more than the redhead.

After Midorima poured sink water into their plastic jug, Akashi proceeded to cut the lemons in half and squeeze them into the to-be mixture. The only problem was, he didn't wash his hands yet... And he dropped in the seeds as well.

Too bad Midorima didn't realize it, even when he has glasses.

"Okay... I squeezed the lemons in. What next?" The heterochromatic teen asked fondly, with his dirty hands scattered with sticky lemon juice.

Midorima didn't know what else to add and simply stared at their mixture for a couple of seconds. Their 'lemonade' was faded away, considering how Akashi only used two lemons for the job which made the color more transparent than yellowish, making the taste of the mixture seem tasteless. Seeds from the lemons that Akashi frocibly squeezed were floating up, swimming in between, and sinking down their lemonade. Little specs of dirt from the redhead's unwashed hands were seen insde the mixture, making it look disgusting and undrinkable. The worst part was the fact that they didn't bother adding any sugar.

"I think it's good now. Let's put it in the fridge to keep it cold." Midorima stupidly suggested, which Akashi mindlessly agreed to. Only because he has no experience in doing so. Without bothering to put some ice cubes into their repulsive mixture that they dared to call 'lemonade', the redhead along with the carrot took off to go check on their black friend.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room...

"Kurokocchi!" Kise annoyingly greeted the bluenette for the tenth time while fluttering his long eyelashes all over the place. Kuroko didn't mind anyway, so why not? "So, here are the ingredients-ssu!" The blonde straightforwardly added as he pointed to the lemons and pack of ice that was placed onto the living room table.

Kuroko simply stared at the materials with his empty orbs and breathed heavily for a few seconds, which in turn creeped the hell out of Kise because he has no absolute idea what goes on inside the bluenette's head.

"Kise-kun, let's start by adding a base liquid into our container." Kuroko brought up after a moment of heavy breathing. Kise clapped in joy and jumped up in the air from the excitement that spawned in his veins. The two were confident about their mixture and felt good about being a team.

After Kise childishly clapped in the air, Kuroko proceeded to carry their jug to the kitchen where he could pour some filtered mineral water into it. Thankfully, Akashi and Midorima were out of sight and went to check on Aomine at that time, which meant that they didn't have the chance to redo or even copy the blonde and the bluenette's concoction. Be it sour or too sweet, Kise and Kuroko's lemonade kicks Akashi and Midorima's lemonade's ass any day. I mean, tap water? And unwashed lemons? I think that's undrinkable.

Kuroko filled up their plastic jug just right, not too much and not too little. Right after pouring their container with water and washing their ingredients (lemons), he rushed back to the kitchen with Kise hurriedly following him back and forth.

"Nice one, Kurokocchi!" The blonde happily cheered, not even bothering to contribute anything. "So... What next-ssu?"

"We now have to add the lemon juice." Replied the soulless bluenette, his knife that he got from the kitchen making contact with the lemon as he slowly yet sadistically cut it open, which was a very disturbing sight to see. Especially for Kise.

"Kurokocchi, you don't have feelings for that poor fruit-ssu!" The model babbled. But as always, Kuroko blandly ignored him as he squeezed the fresh yellow liquid into the jug, clearing away the lemon seeds as he sifted the juice onto his palm. After the lemon was squeezed, the lemonade simply lacked sugar. The rest seemed fine, just enough for it to look normal. Kise was left amazed and speechless looking at the bluenette who he thought knows how to create a simple summer drink.

"Great! Now we add the sugar, right-ssu?"

"I think it needs more lemons." was Kuroko's tedious reply. Ignoring the blonde who just wanted to help, the bluenette cut up eight more lemons and heartlessly squeezed them into the jug, which in turn made it look like piss. The color of yellow was so vibrant that it not only mocked Kise, but blinded him as well.

The blonde just wanted to try and couldn't take it anymore. Kise couldn't help but stop Kuroko from adding three more whole lemons to their mixture.

"NO! Stop it! That's overkill!" He shouted out loud with his worried voice that trembled in fear, for he was afraid to see his long-time blue-haired crush ruin their only chance of impressing their former captain." It needs more sugar and less lemon-ssu!"

Kise gently pushed Kuroko aside, afraid to damage his fragile body. He quickly opened up the pack of sugar and dumped in a quarter of what it had, ever-so nervously as if the world would come to an end. The sweet and sparkly white powder made it's way to the jug safely.

"I think it's on equilibrium now..." Kise was relieved after seeing how their lemonade didn't look like drinkable sour piss anymore. The sugar slowly merged in with the rest of the homogeneous mixture, making it look delicious. After wiping his sweat off his own forehead, the blonde was suddenly knocked onto the ground.

It was Kuroko who forcibly pushed him back, "Kise-kun, it must have more lemon juice. Otherwise, it wouldn't be lemonade," was all he said, "it will be sugarade." was all he added afterwards.

"Psh... Don't add any more sour points to it!" Kise out-of-characterly shoved back as he pushed the monotonous bluenette out of sight and away from a lemon's reach.

Kuroko desperately and helplessly lied down onto the cold floor, trying to kick Kise out of his sugar trance. "Kise-kun, please don't put anymore sugar... I think it's good now." The pale shadow tried to force the blonde to feel bad for what he was about to do. Something about Kise wasn't right, it was as if he suddenly became hypnotized. Technically it was Kuroko's fault for leading his friend into such a situation.

"Kurokocchi, please! This is my moment-ssu!" The blonde fought back rather immaturely while he proceeded to empty the pack of sugar, only to dump it all into the already tooth-rotting mixture they called 'lemonade'. "As long as it's sweet-ssu, it's good-ssu!" Kise's stupid new cringeworthy motto obliged Kuroko to facepalm physically. He didn't want to start a lemonade fight against Kise, yet the bluenette could still fix the problem by using misdirection to sneak past the blonde only to add some more lemon juice into the mixture so he could make it just right.

'If you can't beat them, join them.' Thought Kuroko to himself as he finally got his ass off of the floor and wiped the dust off his back.

Seeing the lemonade got the pale bluenette to question how much sugar his blonde friend put into it, but the question was answered as soon as he saw the empty pack of 500g sugar beside their jug that contained a sticky yet light yellow mixture that looked more like candy, and probably tasted more like candy too.

"Okay, I think it's done. Let's shove it in the fridge while we wait for the others to finish." Kuroko suggested nonchalantly. He sighed in reluctance while he was in the middle of plopping a few ice cubes in their thing. After it was all over, Kise opened the fridge for the bluenette so he could put their jug beside Akashi and Midorima's jug.

Thankfully, they were the second ones to finish. Not the first ones nor the last ones. Right smack in the middle!

After the fridge automatically closed by itself, the two decided to walk to the stand to see how it was going. It was a good thing that they weren't too far behind from the other team, which gave them the chance to catch up to them if they were willing to.

While walking out of the house, the two started to chat for a bit.

Kuroko started by reminding Kise with: "After we check on the stand, we could check on our mixture and the other's mixtures right?"

"Yes-ssu! I can't wait to taste ours! I bet you it's the best one!" Kise delightedly replied with a blithe voice.

"Gee, I can't wait to taste our mixture," The bluenette dully replied with a tinge of sarcasm. "you know, to know if it's too SWEET..."

Kise realized how his bluenette capitalized on the last part, which suddenly made him feel competitive about everything.

"We'll see about that-ssu!" He replied playfully as he softly punched Kuroko's arm. The shadow simply ignored the annoyingly weak punch that Kise threw at him, but as usual, he kept his poker face. On the inside, he knows he's gonna win. He knows that Kise's way of making lemonade is wrong.

"Yeah, we will... bitch." The bluenette mumbled to himself and made sure that the blonde walking beside him wouldn't be able to hear the last part.

"What was that?" Kise curiously asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"I thought so."

"Homo."

"So mean, Kurokocchi!"

"What? I didn't say anything." Kuroko smugly replied as if nothing ever happened. It broke Kise's heart a bit, which led to crying and sobbing relentlessly with unshed tears, and that led to Kise staying away from Kuroko's gaze by looking the opposite way just so the bluenette wouldn't bother looking at a crying blonde. Without Kuroko looking at him, it led to him being unable to get a chance to whip up another random conversation, and led to ending the short chat considering that Kuroko can't look at him in the eyes for a while.

In the end, Kuroko got pissed off because he despises people who cry over simple things. That's why he avoids Kise.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review :D_

_Murasakibara and Kagami's mixture will be the next update, along with what will happen when the six see what Aomine's up to._

_May your Color be Ever in the Rainbow,_

_-** Skittows**_


End file.
